Fall
by allywashere
Summary: Four years. It's been four years since he has saw her sparkling brown eyes. Her sweet smile. Her adorable butt. Four years since he heard the sound of her melodic voice, and the feeling of her kisses. It has been four years since she has gone missing. Three years since she was pronounced dead. One foolish mistake ruined his life. Based off the song by He is We. Song fic. STORY!
1. Prologue

**HELLO! Yes, ANOTHER story. Damn, how do I keep up with all of this? Don't know, but this is the prolouge. I pinky swear that there is another chapter to this. Oh, and this is based off of the song Fall by He is We. Thank Teddy for the obsession.**

**Dedicated: To all of those who put up with my insanity.**

**Shout out: Teddy, who called dibs on Everything You Do, Forever and Ever, Blame It On The Rain, and Too Beautiful.**

_Prolouge: Get your lips off of me.I'm not okay with this. So long, I was betrayed with a kiss. I'm done._

"Y-you slept with her?" Loren's asked, the tears in her eyes.

They were at their secret spot, a place where Eddie would usually be sweet, kind, and romantic and tell her things that were usually great.

Not this time.

"Yes," Eddie said slowly. He stepped towards her and cupped her cheeks. "But we can get through this." He pressed his lips to hers.

_Get through this?_ Loren thought bitterly. No, she was done. How could he think she'll be okay with him sleeping with another girl? That he could kiss her and everything would be fine?

Loren shoved him off of her. "Get your lips off of me. I hate your guts. I never want to speak to you again." She turned on her heels and walked home. She let the tears flow.

"Loren! Loren!" Eddie called after her.

That was the last time Eddie saw Loren.

Because that very night Loren went missing.

**Wow, short. What'd ya think? It sucked, but I promise the next chapter is going to be waaayyyy better. PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rawr! Told ya it was gonna be soon!**

**Dedication: TheGreatSinator, who leaves the sweetest reviews.**

**Shout out: Juliane, who thinks I'm such a cool dog. :)**

_Chapter 1: I'm quick to stumble pain increases. There's a hole that lingers deep inside my body._

Fall Chapter 1

Loren had her knees up to her chest, and she was rocking herself in the corner of her "bedroom". She was shaking uncontrollably. For the past four years, she's been stuck in this hell. For the past four years, she's been beaten, abused, and starved.

The door was broken open, and fell right in front of Loren. A team of SWAT agents were standing in front of her. She made the pathetic attempt to hide herself in the corner.

"Don't worry, sweet heart. We're here to help you." One of them said in a gentle voice. He held out a hand to help her up.

Loren took the hand. "Finally," She thought. "I'm free,

* * *

"International rock star, Eddie Duran." Jake greeted Eddie as he walked into his office.

"Best manager in the world, Jake Madsen." Eddie replied back and flashed him one of his billion dollar smiles.

"So, what's going on? Got any new songs?" Jake asked excited. He always was hounding Eddie for new songs.

Eddie rolled his eyes "Nope. I'm asking for some time off. It's a certain anniversary of something personal that happened a few years back."

Jake didn't bother asking. He gave him the okay for time off and let him leave.

Four years. It's been four years since he has saw her sparkling brown eyes. Her sweet smile. Her adorable butt. Four years since he heard the sound of her melodic voice, and the feeling of her kisses. It has been four years since she has gone missing. Three years since she was pronounced dead. It was all his fault. One foolish mistake ruined his life.

The foolish mistake he was engaged to.

He didn't love Chloe. Not one bit. He knew she felt the same way, too. He knew that she was sleeping with Tyler Rorke, a man who Eddie resented.

Eddie loved Loren. He still does.

He just couldn't have her.

Of course Eddie would want the one thing he couldn't have. The one thing that escaped from his grasp so quickly he couldn't process it.

Today was the anniversary of Loren's death. He needed to be alone.

* * *

Loren found out that both of her ribs were broken, she had a total of 20 bruises, and she had gotten 14 stitches. She also was diagnosed with severe depression and she was mentally traumatized.

She was completely fine.

The door to her room swung open, and her mother, Nora, and Eddie's father, Max came into the room.

"Loren!" Nora cried and threw her arms around her.

Ignoring the pain in her ribs, she hugged her mother back. She missed her mom. Before she went missing, she and her mother had a very close relationship.

"I'm sorry for letting this happen to you." Nora sobbed.

A few tears spilled from Loren's eyes, too. She still doesn't say anything.

Nora pulled away from the hug and looked Loren straight in the eye "We're gonna make you better, okay?"

She nodded.

But the way to make her "better" is to erase all the memories of the last four years.

That, of course, can't happen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hallo! I know you guys are wondering "What happened to Loren? What made Leddie break apart?" Once we're further in the story you'll figure it out. But this chapter sucks, so...**

**Dedication: To all who are fighting for a season two, keep on going!**

**Shout Out: marirosaluvHH, who stuck with me since the beginning.**

Eddie had finally arrived to the beach bungalow, and he flopped on the couch and stared at the blank television screen. He took a picture off of the coffee table and studied it. It was a picture of him and Loren in the water, splashing each other. He smiled at the memory.

**-Flashback-**

"Eddie, put me down!" Fourteen year old Loren whined.

Eddie had her over his shoulder, and they were heading towards the water. Loren was just sitting in the sand, not going into the water. So, he thought it would be an amazing idea to bring Loren to the water.

"I'd rather not," Seventeen year old Eddie smirked.

Loren pounded his back with her fists and screamed a bunch of profanities at Eddie. All the screaming stopped when Eddie threw her in the water.

Thirty seconds later, Loren emerged from the water. Eddie laughed at her.

"You douche!" She screamed.

"You know you love me." He said playfully and continued laughing.

Suddenly, Eddie was underwater. She had pushed him over! Gasping for breath, Eddie resurfaced. Now, Loren was the one laughing.

"Oh, it's on like donkey kong."

He sent a huge splash her way, marking the beginning of a war.

**-End of flashback-**

A tear slipped down Eddie's cheek.

"Why did I ever let you go?" He whispered.

* * *

A day later, Loren got discharged from the hospital and Max and Nora drove her home. It was exactly how she left it four years ago.

She walked into her bedroom, and it was still the same, too. Just how she left it, too.

She walked back into the living room, where a girl with olive skin, dark hair, and brown eyes and bright clothing was standing. It was her best friend, Melissa. She hadn't changed one bit, either.

"Is it true?" Melissa asked Nora. "She's alive?"

"Turn around." Nora pointed to Loren behind Melissa.

Melissa turned around. Loren smiled widely. Tears were in Melissa's eyes as and she hugged Loren with so much force she almost fell down. Still Loren, hugged Melissa back as tightly. Her ribs were stinging with pain.

"Easy on her ribs, they're broken." Nora warned.

She loosened her death grip on Loren, but was it didn't make a difference on the pain. Besides, Loren didn't mind it. She had gotten used to it.

She felt Melissa sobbing. She patted her back, unsure of what else to do.

"I'm glad you're back," Melissa mumbled.

"Me too," Loren thought. She was finally out of her personal hell. Back home, where she belongs.

* * *

Eddie sighed and opened his first beer of the many he will be having that night. He phone began to go off. Checking the caller ID, he saw it was his father. He answered it.

"Hey Pops," He said.

"Hey Eddie, I think you should come over."

"Why?"

"Loren's home,"


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: My heart's about to break for the final time. All I do is ache and I can't find some peace of mind._

"What do you mean Loren's home? She's _dead_." Eddie winced at the word "dead". He never liked that word. He hated the word when Loren's death was announced.

"She isn't. The police found her yesterday. I'll explain it all later but I thought you should know." Max said.

"How come you didn't tell me yesterday?" He demanded.

"I was waiting until she got home from the hospital."

Hospital? The word rang in Eddie's ears. What happened to Loren over the years she was missing? Eddie wanted his answers, and he was determined to get them.

"I'm coming over,"

Just as Max was about to protest, Eddie hung up.

Melissa and Loren were catching up to each other's lives. Well, Loren was catching up on Melissa's life, because Melissa was doing most of the talking.

"I have this really huge project due Wednesday and did I mention I'm dating Adam?" She blabbered on and on about Phil, her brother, was dating their childhood enemy, Adrianna. She also said something about Phil was such a juvinile deliquent.

"Oh, and Eddie a huge time rock star and he's engaged to Chloe Carter."

_Eddie is engaged to Chloe Carter?_ Loren thought. The same girl he cheated on her with four years ago. She felt her heat break into a million pieces. No. This was the last time Eddie Duran was getting to her. The final time he was going to make her heart shatter.

Melissa noticed a tortured facial expression on Loren's face. She looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"Sorry, Lo. Didn't mean to bring that up." She said apologetically.

Loren nodded. Then, Melissa went on babbling.

Thirty minutes later, there was frantic knocking on the front door. Max rushed to get it.

"Oh, hey Eddie."

Eddie pushed passed Max and went to the living room. Sure enough, Loren was in there.

But she wasn't the same. She had a black eye, mutiple hand prints on her face, a stitches on her head, and her body was stick thin, too. The spark that was in her eyes was no longer there. It was replaced with a dull color. When she noticed he was in the room, her eyes held a certain sadness. One that Eddie wasn't used to. It was one he had caused.

It made Eddie's heart break seeing her all beaten and hurt. He wanted to make all her pain wash away, bring back her laughs and smiles. Erase all the bad memories and keep the good. Maybe just erase _all_ of the memories and start fresh.

"Loren?" He said softly.

The sadness in her eye's were suddenly replaced with coldness. A look he has never seen her look at him with. Actually, he never saw her look at anyone with that.

_What happened to you?_ Eddie wanted to ask her.

Her eyes were still cold, yet she hasn't said anything to him.

"Hey, it's me, Loren. Remember? I'm Eddie." She shot him a glare, obviously telling him she remembered _everything_.

Eddie still continued talking to her "I'm really glad you're safe and at home."

Loren snorted. _Yeah, right_. She thought.

"I've really missed you. Letting you leave like that was a huge mistake."

She rolled her eyes. _He didn't miss me._

"What? I really did miss you. I love you, Loren."

That's when Loren exploded. "If you really did love me, you wouldn't of slept with Chloe. And, speaking of the bitch, I heard you're engaged to her. So, you obviously _don't _love me, you love Chloe."

The words cut through Eddie's heart like a knife. Does she have any idea how it was over these four years, thinking she was dead? How empty his world felt not having her by his side? He didn't even love Chloe. The only reason he was with her was because she gave him comforted him over the years.

"You don't even know how it was over the years without you. And first of all, I was only with her because she was there with me when you were gone. I'm only engaged to her because she kept on annoying me about proposing so I did. I don't love her. Not one bit. _I love you_."

"You don't even know how the years were for me! Damn it, I was living in my own personal hell!"

That's when Eddie let the question slip right out of his mouth: "What happened to you?"

**Duh duh duh duh! Eddie just asked the question of the day. I hoped you liked the chapter. It was pretty exciting. xD  
**

**Oh and:**

**Dedication: marirosa1979, for the review you left on Two Is Better Than One. You made me smile. :)**

**Shout Out: Uhh, my mom. xD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Woah, it's been a while since I've updated this. This is my favorite out of my stories, which concerns the hell out of me and most likely you too. But whatevs.**

_**Song To Listen To: Too Beautiful by He is We**_

**Dedication: Teddy, who lurves He is We and wrote the amazing Too Beautiful!**

Shout out: GabrielaC12, who made me realize I should update this. xD

Loren collapsed to the ground. Her visioned was blurred and her body was shaking uncontrollably.. The memories of the last four years were flooding back to her. She was screaming like she had just saw someone commit a murder. She was hiding her face in her knees and was sobbing.

Melissa dropped to Loren's side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Melissa shouted at Eddie.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Loren cried.

"Not you, Lo." She said softly.

"Don't hurt me!" Loren begged.

"It's Melissa, Loren. Your best friend, remember?" Melissa tried

"Frank, stop!" Loren screamed.

_Frank?_ Eddie thought. _Who is he? What did he do to her?_ Eddie needed his answers. He needs to know what happened to Loren over the four years.

Melissa glared at Eddie "The last four years were obviously traumatizing for her you dumb ass! Why the hell would you ask her that?"

"I-I-It slipped out!" Eddie stuttered.

"Well, you fucking moron, bite your fucking tongue before something as idiotic as that 'slips' out!" She snapped.

Then, she rubbed Loren's back to comfort her and whispered supportive words.

"Eddie," He jumped at the unexpected sound of his father's voice. "Come outside with me,"

Eddie followed Max outside to the backyard. Even though they were

"She was kidnapped by Frank Walker, a very, _very_, powerful drug lord. When she was walking home, he picked her up. He fell in love with her at first sight an was so delusional he thought she loved him too, He abused her sexually, emotionally, physically, and mentally. She was pregnant with his baby about five times, but all were miscarried. She tried killing herself on numerous occasions, but they kept her alive. They found her when they were doing a drug raid at Walker's house. She was begging them to kill her." Max explained.

Eddie was horrified. How could someone be so screwed up? How could someone even lay a _finger_ on Loren? She was such a sweet person. How could someone do so many revolting things to a person to make them go from the happiest person on Earth to making them want to kill themselves? And how could this go on for _four years_? If he _actually _love her, then why the hell would he abuse her? It was awful. He could see why Loren was so traumatized.

"Just thought you should know." Max said and he walked back inside the house, leaving a dumbfounded Eddie.

_I need to help her._ Eddie thought. _I need to change her back to her old self._

When he came back inside of the house, Loren's hallucination was finished and she was back to reality.

"Nora, may I please stay the night? I want to make sure Loren will be fine." Eddie asked.

Loren shook her head violently. Nora sighed."Eddie, it doesn't seem like she wants you here. Besides, Max, Melissa, and me are here."

"Just for tonight?" His eyes pleaded.

Nora gave in "Okay, fine."

This was going to be a long night for all of them.


End file.
